Ain't My Fault
by riinriin
Summary: "Ini bukan salahku. Bukan salahku." Hyunbin meracau sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. A JieHyun Fanfiction. BoysLove. Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. 304th Study Room.


**Ain't My Fault**

 **.**

304th Study Room ©Felicia Huang

"saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

Li Yanjie x Park Hyunbin

riinriin

.

BoysLove, Romance, Oneshoot, Brocon, a JieHyun fanfiction

.

.

.

Triing~

Suara nyaring dari lonceng kecil yang sengaja dipasang diatas pintu depan kedai kopi terdengar ketika seorang pria cantik melangkah masuk. Beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan fokus dan seketika terpesona. Park Hyunbin, pria cantik bersurai pirang itu berjalan tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan tatapan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sambut pelayan sembari membungkuk sopan.

Hyunbin membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu tersenyum manis, sampai membuat pelayan perempuan yang menyambutnya juga beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya merona. Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah berpenghuni. Ia menatap pria tampan itu dengan tatapan kesal meski samar. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum menawan. Hyunbin menghela nafas, tanpa dipersilahkan, ia duduk di kursi seberang si pria asing.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Ucap pria tampan dihadapannya tanpa basa basi sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu Li Yanjie." Balas Hyunbin terus terang.

Yanjie tersenyum semakin tampan. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesankan espresso dingin kesukaan Hyunbin.

"Apa yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan?" Tanya Yanjie begitu tenang.

Hyunbin menenangkan diri, tak ingin kelepasan berteriak dan membuat keributan.

"Kekasihku membuangku karena apa yang terjadi malam itu." Jawab Hyunbin tidak mampu memuaskan Yanjie.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yanjie menunggu jawaban yang lain.

"Semua karena salahmu, Li Yanjie. Jadi kau harus tanggung jawab. Ikut denganku, jelaskan padanya bahwa malam itu hanya kesalahpahaman." Jawab Hyunbin terdengar sangat kesal.

Espresso pesanan datang, Hyunbin langsung meminumnya, berharap bisa mendinginkan perasaan. Yanjie menahan tawa.

"Itu bukan salahku. Aku tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apapun Hyun." Ucap Yanjie semakin menambah kekesalan Hyunbin.

"Kau tidak usah mengelak. Karena malam itu kau diam saja, tak sedikitpun memberikan alasan padanya, hubungan kami jadi berantakan, semua rencana masa depan yang sudah kami susun gagal total." Ucap Hyunbin membeberkan kesalahan Yanjie dengan berapi-api.

Yanjie menyesap kopi hitamnya. Masih sanggup mempertahankan senyum tampannya, ia menatap Hyunbin dengan serius.

"Benarkah? Coba kau ingat kembali, siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah malam itu." Tanya Yanjie menyarankan.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu barang sedetikpun, jadi tidak perlu mengingat lagi. Kau yang salah Li Yanjie." Kukuh Hyunbin.

"Oh ayolah. Aku yakin ada yang salah dengan ingatanmu. Mau kujelaskan lagi?" Tawar Yanjie.

"Huh. Tidak perlu. Jangan berbelit-belit lagi. Jika kau memang pria sejati, jangan takut bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu." Tolak dan tantang Hyunbin.

Yanjie menghela nafas. Ia tahu Hyunbin sangat menarik, itulah kenapa semua tentang malam itu bisa terjadi.

"Dengar Nona. Malam-"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nona, HAH?!" Potong Hyunbin geram.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu Tuan, sementara semua desahanmu malam itu menghantui pikiranku?" Tanya Yanjie santai yang membuat Hyunbin membelalak kaget dan langsung menatap sekeliling, takut ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Pelankan suaramu Li Yanjie." Kesal Hyunbin tak habis pikir Yanjie bisa setenang itu.

"Kenapa? Kita tidak mengenal mereka. Terdengarpun apa masalahnya? Mereka tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentang hidup kita." Ucap Yanjie tidak peduli.

"Tetap saja. Dasar." Kesal Hyunbin tak mendapatkan kalimat untuk membalas Yanjie.

"Baiklah, aku ulangi. Malam itu, kau yang menggodaku lebih dulu. Kau juga yang menerima undanganku. Kau juga menikmati setiap sentuhanku. Kau bahkan memanggil namaku. "Jiejie" ingat?" Yanjie mencoba mengingatkan Hyunbin.

"T-tidak. A-aku tidak melakukan semua itu." Bantah Hyunbin.

Yanjie memutar bola mata jengah. Dia memang tidak ingat setiap _one night stand_ yang pernah dia lakukan dengan para wanita sexy, tapi tidak dengan malam itu. Pengalaman pertamanya dengan partner lelaki secantik Hyunbin, desahan sexy Hyunbin, bentuk tubuh Hyunbin, dan semua detail kegiatan panas mereka. Yanjie tidak akan pernah lupa. Otak jeniusnya tak pernah berhenti memutar _memory_ malam itu disetiap tidurnya.

"Tapi memang seperti itu yang terjadi." Ucap Yanjie sembari mengangkat cangkir kopi lalu menyesapnya.

Hyunbin gerah hati, karena sebenarnya ia ingat sekali dengan semua yang terjadi malam itu,sangat ingat dengan semua yang Yanjie jelaskan. Hanya saja, sakit hati karena putus cinta membuatnya tak mau mengakui kesalahan, hingga ia melampiaskan seluruh perasaan kacaunya pada Yanjie.

"Ini bukan salahku. Bukan salahku." Hyunbin meracau sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Yanjie bukan orang bodoh yang akan menuruti keinginannya, ia sudah tahu itu sejak sebelum memutuskan datang kemari menemui pria tampan itu. Ia tetap datang, tetap menemui Yanjie, bukan semata-mata untuk melampiaskan perasaan hancurnya, tetapi karena bagian kecil didalam hatinya ingin sekali bertemu Yanjie, hal yang terus ia pungkiri.

"Heii... Jangan menangis, Hyun. Aku akan tanggung jawab seperti yang kau minta." Ucap Yanjie sembari menyentuh tangan Hyunbin.

Ia menarik tangan Hyunbin dari wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata lalu menggenggamnya. Ia menatap serius Hyunbin.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Hyunbin sesekali terisak.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Yanjie.

Senyum Hyunbin mengembang, ia langsung menghapus air matanya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi." Ajak Hyunbin semangat.

Yanjie menggeleng sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tapi tidak dengan membuatmu kembali bersama kekasihmu, melainkan menikahimu." Ucapnya serius.

"Apa?" Hyunbin bertanya tak mengerti.

"Sekarang coba ceritakan kenapa malam itu kau datang ke Bar, sengaja menggodaku sampai terjadi semuanya?" Tanya Yanjie ingin tahu.

Hyunbin menarik tangannya dari genggaman erat Yanjie dengan wajah kesal.

"Memangnya apa itu penting untukmu?" Tanya balik Hyunbin.

"Untuk apa aku bertanya jika tidak penting?" Yanjie membalas dengan pertanyaan.

Hyunbin berdecak kesal. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Hari itu aku bertengkar dengan mantan kekasihku. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan lelaki lain, aku tidak tahan hingga menghampirinya dan marah-marah, tapi dia malah mengusirku dengan mengatakan tak mengenalku. Aku sangat sakit, tanpa sadar berakhir di Bar. Lalu melihatmu datang, dan semua itu terjadi." Jelas Hyunbin tanpa sedikitpun menatap Yanjie.

Tentu saja ia tak mau menjelaskan bagaimana ia tertarik pada pandangan pertamanya dengan Yanjie.

"Lalu kau ingin kembali padanya? Jelas sekali dia tidak pantas untuk kau perjuangkan atau tangisi Hyun?!" Tanya Yanjie sekaligus ingin menyadarkan.

Hyunbin kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku mencintainya." Jawab Hyunbin singkat.

Yanjie tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu menaruhnya dimeja dan mendorongnya kearah Hyunbin.

"Itu kekasihmu dan selingkuhannya?" Tanya Yanjie menunjukkan 2 foto pada Hyunbin.

"Huh?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Kaget Hyunbin menatap 2 foto itu.

Hyunbin meraih ponsel Yanjie, memperhatikan 2 foto beserta profilnya. Ia tak percaya Yanjie bisa tahu sampai sedetail ini.

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja mencari tahunya. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Saat ini, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Hyun." Jawab Yanjie membuat Hyunbin bergidik ngeri.

"Jujur padaku, malam itu kau menggodaku karena tertarik padaku kan?" Tanya Yanjie dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

Mengunci tatapan tak suka Hyunbin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Bahkan Hyunbin sampai tak mampu mengucapkan protes.

"Dan kau datang hari ini juga, karena kau ingin bertemu lagi denganku? Bukan hanya tentang pertanggungjawaban yang sudah kita bahas tadi." Lanjut Yanjie seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin memaki dalam hati karena kejeniusan Yanjie. Ia merasa seperti buku yang yang terbuka dan mudah sekali dibaca. Ia menghela nafas. Meletakkan kembali smartphone Yanjie dan menatap jalanan diluar kedai melalui dinding kaca disampingnya.

"Dengar Hyun. Akui saja. Lupakan mantan kekasihmu itu, dan jadi milikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu." Pinta Yanjie sembari kembali meraih tangan Hyunbin untuk digenggamnya.

"Benedict juga berjanji hal yang sama sebelum kami pacaran." Ucap datar Hyunbin.

"Lihat kemari. Lihat dengan jelas. Aku bukan dia." Perintah Yanjie tegas.

Hyunbin menurutinya. Menatap Yanjie begitu lama. Ia tak sedikitpun melihat kenyataan bahwa Yanjie sedang bercanda di manik berlapis _contact lens_ biru itu. Tapi, tetap saja dia ragu.

"Heii.. Mau kuberitahu sesuatu yang memalukan tentangku?" Tanya Yanjie mencoba menghibur Hyunbin.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyunbin.

Yanjie menarik nafas, berakting seperti sedang mempersiapkan diri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyunbin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, karena malam itu, aku..." Yanjie tak melanjutkan dan malah menghela nafas.

Hyunbin dibuat semakin penasaran, ia menatap Yanjie memintanya cepat melanjutkan.

"Karena malam itu, aku... Setiap kali datang ke Bar, rasanya tak ada satupun yang menarik, hanya terus-menerus memikirkanmu. Bahkan memaksa bermain bersama mereka, aku tidak dapat merasakan kepuasaan. Hingga akhirnya, setiap malam, aku masturbasi sembari membayangkanmu, baru-" Cerita Yanjie terpotong saat Hyunbin dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya.

Yanjie mengangkat alis tak mengerti. Menatap wajah Hyunbin yang memerah hebat. Ia melepas tangan Hyunbin yang membungkamnya.

"Kenapa jadi Hyun yang malu? Ini kan cerita memalukanku." Tanyanya menahan tawa.

"Kau gila." Ucap Hyunbin malu luar biasa, bahkan tak berani menatap Yanjie.

"Yah. Kau benar. Aku gila. Bukan hanya sekedar cinta." Balas Yanjie sengaja menggoda, meski sebenarnya serius juga.

"Ugh." Hyunbin semakin memerah saja.

Hyunbin tak ingin jatuh cinta, tapi jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hatinya juga merasa bahagia. Padahal hanya digoda. Yanjie bagaikan racun cinta mematikan yang cepat sekali menaklukkan hatinya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal lagi Hyun. Mantan kekasihmu itu tidak akan kembali padamu, seberapa kuat kau memintanya. Ia pasti akan tetap bersama Cinta barunya." Ucap Yanjie.

"Kau tidak bisa menjamin itu, Jie." Ucapnya sembari menatap Yanjie.

"Aku tidak perlu menjaminnya. Semua itu sudah terlihat jelas." Yanjie mengatakan dengan sangat yakin.

Hyunbin tahu. Hanya saja tak mau mengakui. Ia masih mencintai mantan pemilik hatinya itu. Poin paling penting saat ini yang dia yakini.

"Jika dia sedang tertawa bahagia diluar sana bersama kekasih barunya, kenapa kau tak melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Kekasih barumu?" Yanjie kembali bersuara.

Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar dan wajah masam.

"Apa aku kurang meyakinkan?" Tanya Yanjie.

Hyunbin menghela nafas. Ia lelah memikirkan banyak hal. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua. Ia menatap Yanjie.

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"Huh? Apa? Kau ingin mewawancaraiku? Melihat aku pantas atau tidak menjadi kekasihmu?" Yanjie balik bertanya.

"Ck. Jawab saja Jie. Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan." Kesal Hyunbin.

"Oh lihat. Kau kembali memanggil namaku." Yanjie tersenyum senang.

"Li Yanjie. Sejak tadi aku memang memanggil namamu. Apa yang hebat dari itu?!" Kesal Hyunbin lelah dipermainkan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya senang. Nah... Kau sudah tahu namaku. Aku hanya seseorang yang sangat jenius dan bekerja untuk siapa saja yang membayarku tinggi." Ucap Yanjie.

"Kau pasti tidak mempertimbangkan cinta dalam hidupmu?" Tebak Hyunbin.

"Aku baru jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku 2 minggu yang lalu, di salah satu Bar kecil di daerah ini, pada seseorang yang sangat cantik sekali dan sedang patah hati. Ia punya suara yang sangat sexy, apalagi saat berada dibawah-"

"STOP!" Potong Hyunbin dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

"Kenapa lagi? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu Hyun." Yanjie pura-pura tak mengerti.

Hyunbin tak mau menjawab. Sepertinya ia tak akan menang bagaimanapun ia mencoba berdebat dengan pemuda itu. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Tapi bukan lagi memikirkan hatinya yang patah, melainkan perasaan aneh yang mulai tumbuh karena Yanjie.

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai Cinta kecil dihatimu itu benar-benar seutuhnya untukku Hyun." Ucap Yanjie lagi-lagi dapat membaca perasaan.

Hyunbin menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menganggapku milikmu sekarang." Ucap Hyunbin sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Wahhh... Akhirnya. Terimakasih Hyun." Ucap Yanjie sembari mencium punggung tangan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana nanti. Ia hanya ingin percaya pada orang ini untuk sekarang. Percaya pada hati kecilnya yang terus meneriakkan cinta.

"Nah. Ayo pergi dari sini." Ajak Yanjie buru-buru berdiri sembari menarik tangan Hyunbin.

"Tunggu, kau percaya aku menyerah begitu saja?" Tanya Hyunbin pelan sembari mengikuti langkah panjang Yanjie.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yanjie sembari membayar pesanan mereka.

"Mungkin kau-"

"Bertanya lagi apa kau benar-benar menyerah untukku?" Potong Yanjie menebak.

Hyunbin mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meminta dua kali, jika kau sudah mengiyakan yang pertama. Karena aku takut kau berubah pikiran dan mengatakan yang sebaliknya." Ucap Yanjie.

Hyunbin terdiam. Mereka berhenti ditepi jalan raya. Yanjie memeriksa kiri dan kanan, mencari taksi yang kosong penumpang, tanpa melepaskan genggaman eratnya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku main-main dengan semua pernyataan tadi, sebaiknya hentikan. Aku serius Hyun." Ucap Yanjie sembari menatapnya.

Hyunbin terkesiap. Buru-buru menggeleng. Menepis seluruh pemikirannya juga meyakinkan Yanjie. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf. Aku percaya Jie." Ucapnya.

Yanjie mencuri satu ciuman dengan cepat. Hyunbin tersenyum malu. Sebuah taksi menepi. Yanjie membukakan pintu untuk Hyunbin.

"Mau kemana Tuan?" Tanya supir taksi.

"Hotel terdekat." Jawab Yanjie cepat.

Membuatnya mendapat cubitan dipinggang, dan tatapan heran dari kaca depan. Tapi Yanjie tak peduli. Tersenyum tampan seiring taksi berjalan.

.

.

.

Ciuman panas menyusul sepersekian detik pintu kamar hotel tertutup. Yanjie menghimpit tubuh ramping Hyunbin pada pintu. Menekan tengkuknya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menikmati belah bibir manisnya. Hyunbin juga tak mau diam. Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah melepas atasan Yanjie. Melemparnya sembarang. Merasakan setiap lekuk tubuh Yanjie yang menggoda.

Yanjie menggigit bibir bawah Hyunbin, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam.

The End

.

.

.

Mind to RnR? Thank you so much :") Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh banget, Riin masih butuh banyak belajar :")


End file.
